<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【onkm野神】树妖 by harukakotani05040128</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936867">【onkm野神】树妖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128'>harukakotani05040128</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>门前的树长在这里已经很久了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【onkm野神】树妖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门前的树长在这里已经很久了。<br/>房子看着树慢慢长大，树看着房子慢慢变旧。<br/>住在房子里的人换了一家又一家，树叶落了一地又一地。树还是在那里，看着人们日出而作，日落而息。<br/>可却没有人在意那棵树，所以更没有人知道那树上其实住着位树妖。<br/>树妖有个很好听的名字，叫做神谷浩史。<br/>他与这棵树共存亡，不知已过了多少个年头。他看遍了人间的喜怒哀乐，自己却没有任何情感。<br/>他每天都倚在树上，他走不了，也不想走。<br/>他没有樱花般美丽，不如梅花般傲然，甚至不曾有人注意到他的树会开花。<br/>所以他自卑，他孤单。<br/>殊不知月光笼罩下的小白花，柔柔的，仿佛有温度一般，暖暖的。</p><p>今天神谷是被婴儿的啼哭声吵醒的。<br/>“啊，又多了一个新面孔啊。”<br/>神谷揉了揉还睁不开的眼睛，用手肘把上半身支起来，打了个哈欠，才缓缓睁开眼睛，透过房子的玻璃往里看去。<br/>一个全身红红的小玩意被捧得高高的，全家人都围着它笑了。<br/>是个男孩，神谷确认了一下。<br/>“噗，真丑。”<br/>仿佛注意到了神谷的目光般，小家伙往窗外看了一眼，猴子般的面容映入眼帘，神谷忍不住笑了。<br/>那孩子似乎是误会了神谷的笑容，突然就停下了哭声，朝着树的方向傻笑了一下。亲朋好友涌上去围着他，逗着他。<br/>神谷就默默地看着房子从喧闹又变回宁静。<br/>一只妖怪路过神谷的树，对神谷说：“小孩子似乎都能看见很多东西啊。”<br/>神谷抿嘴笑了：“是啊，但是也总有一天会忘记呢……”</p><p>对于一只妖来说人类成长的时间实在是太短暂了，眨眼间小男孩已经上小学了。<br/>新年伊始，男孩的爸爸把他领到树下，温柔地摸了摸他的头说：“大輔已经这么高啦，来站到树下来，贴紧。”<br/>正月的雪下得不大，但是绵长。树枝上压了些积雪，神谷稍微扫掉一些，留了个空位坐了上去，饶有兴致地看着树下的父子俩，不合时宜的浴衣下两条光着的腿前后摆着。<br/>男孩乖乖地站了过去，父亲抻平了手掌，轻轻按平了翘起来的几根头发，然后在和男孩高度差不多的树干上左右比划了几下。<br/>“大輔，我们在这里用小刀划一下，明年这个时候再来看看大輔长多高了吧。”<br/>寒冷的风吹得名叫大輔的男孩脸红扑扑的，他突然抬头往上看了一下，正好对上了神谷笑意满满的目光。虽然很快神谷就把头扭向了旁边，但那男孩清澈的眼睛还是留在了神谷脑海里。<br/>“不行的爸爸，树会疼的。”<br/>在父子俩都看不到的树枝上，神谷瞳孔收缩了一下。男孩已经上小学了，也是个能跑跑跳跳，有自己的想法的孩子了，按理说，他应该看不到神谷也不记得自己曾经看见过神谷的事情。<br/>因为一直以来都是如此，没有人知道他的存在。<br/>可是大輔不一样，他仍然能看到神谷每天悠闲地半躺在树杈间，或是玩飞舞的雪花，或是玩飘落的花叶。<br/>或许他们对彼此来说是特别的吧。</p><p>冬天过得很快，神谷这几天正忙着打理新芽。与风相依为命的妖怪路过树前，神谷用手背撩开散下来的刘海，请那妖怪在树上休息片刻。<br/>神谷记得这妖怪前几年开春的时候也来过，算是个旧识了，两人很快就开始谈天谈地。<br/>......<br/>“你是说，有个小孩已经七八岁了还能看见你？”<br/>“是啊，每天他从学校回来的时候都要往我这里看一眼，也不打招呼，就光看。而且他房间的窗户正好对着树......说实话，有时候有一种脊背发凉的感觉。”<br/>“他是有那种特殊的眼睛吗？就能看到妖怪的那种。”<br/>“我觉得不像，没见他对其他妖怪有反应。”<br/>“这孩子还挺有趣的。”<br/>神谷笑了一下。<br/>或许是他们聊天忘了时间，不知道现在已是临近傍晚——大輔平时回家的时候。<br/>背着书包的大輔走到树下，像平常一样往上看了一眼。<br/>“喏，就是他。”<br/>神谷往大輔走来的方向比划了一下，那妖怪不见外地笑着跟大輔打招呼。<br/>“你干什么！”<br/>神谷慌忙拍掉妖怪左右挥动的手，胆战心惊地去看大輔的反应。<br/>他还是站在那里，似乎是并没有看到刚才的一番闹剧。<br/>“他看不到我。”<br/>“那你还招手！”神谷有些炸毛，一双眉毛微微向内弯。<br/>“无所谓吧，你别生气啊。”<br/>“我没生气。”<br/>神谷把头扭向一边，看向远处的山。<br/>大輔已经回到房间，脱下外套，把有些重量的书包放在旁边。<br/>微寒的早春的风又吹了起来，卷了几片新叶钻进了窗内。<br/>“我快要走了，再见说不定得明年了。”<br/>“再见。”<br/>大輔坐到桌前，扫了扫桌上的叶子。<br/>神谷看着他的手一下一下抚着桌面，然后毫无缘由地抬起了头。鬼使神差地，神谷抬起了手，对玻璃后的人左右摆了一下。<br/>大輔感觉心脏似乎漏跳了一拍。<br/>那个永远穿着淡紫色浴衣的男人终于不是只会呆呆地看着自己或看着远处——他第一次在他心里活得鲜明。<br/>他咧开嘴笑了，醇粹而喜悦。<br/>神谷虽然在这树上住了几百年岁月，看过世间百态，却是第一次与人类这个物种有了交流。仿佛什么东西从神谷的心底流过， 虚幻而捉摸不定，却那么余音绕梁。</p><p>他们后来每天都互相问候，只是大輔听不到神谷说话的声音，所以除了点头微笑外他们无法有再多的沟通。<br/>大輔个子长得很快，快到仿佛又是一眨眼，便已经看起来比身高还高了。称呼他为大輔或是大酱的人越来越少了，取而代之的是更加客气的小野君或是小野桑。<br/>然后，终于到了小野拖着行李箱站在树下的那天。<br/>“呐，我要去东京了！”<br/>神谷听到了他的声音，有些不舍地挥着手，明知道他听不见，还是大喊：“一路顺风呀！”<br/>“拜拜！我还会回来看你的。”<br/>他们微笑着告别，但神谷心里却清楚的明白，人长大了总是要揣着梦想离家的，再回来就不知何时了。</p><p>小野上京的头几年，每年都会回来一两次，每次进家前都要跟神谷汇报自己的好消息，待神谷笑得眉眼弯弯，小野才敲开家门，投入思念依旧的父母的怀抱。<br/>后来小野回来的次数越来越少了，三五年都不见他的影。<br/>神谷从未有过这种感觉，度日如年般，数着日子过。<br/>他的时间第一次变慢了，为小野而慢。</p><p>再后来，小野回来了，带着一个长发披肩的女人。<br/>从那之后他就像一个普通人一样，结婚生子，再任凭岁月在他脸上头发上留下痕迹，那些与神谷留下的回忆仿佛烟消云散。<br/>“果然还是忘记了......”<br/>当了妖这么多年，神谷第一次体会到这种空落落的感觉，他想在他身边陪他，哪怕他说的话他一句也听不见。</p><p>生老病死皆为人之常事，死亡在结束生命的同时也能打开人妖两界的隔阂。<br/>暮年之日，小野倚在树旁晒太阳，他突然转过头，看着神谷平时坐着的枝丫。<br/>淡紫色浴衣下的两条漂亮的小腿前后晃着，阳光洒在那人脸上，金灿灿的很好看。<br/>“呐，你能告诉我，你的名字吗？”<br/>“神谷浩史。”<br/>他听不见。<br/>三天后，小野的骨灰被按遗嘱埋在了门前的那棵树下。<br/>那天晚上天气很好，月光一泻千里，笼在村子上。不知从哪来的水滴却一滴滴落在树下那块被翻动过的泥土上。<br/>“小野君，听得到吗，我叫神谷浩史。”<br/>若是再给我一次许愿的机会，我希望我能在你面前好好地做一次自我介绍。<br/>月光下的树枝间，一朵朵白色的小花开了，一朵朵，柔柔的，载着树中妖的心。</p><p> </p><p>......<br/>“你好，我是青二事务所的神谷浩史。初次见面，请多指教。”<br/>神谷友好地伸出手。<br/>“前辈好，我是Mausu Promotion事务所的小野大辅，初次见面，请多指教。”<br/>小野握上了神谷的手。<br/>一切都被命运安排的刚刚好。<br/>2019年新年快乐！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>